Le remède des maux de tête
by Jackie Ketchum
Summary: Au commencement, Banshee et Havok partagent une amitié quelconque. Mais un jour, un mal de crâne atroce le forçant à rester cloué au lit, Sean se surprend à apprécier la visite surprise d'Alex dans sa chambre. Peut-être un peu trop...


**Title** : Le remède des maux de tête

**Fandom** : X-MEN

**Pairing** : Alex/Sean

**Disclaimer** : X-Men : Le commencement est la propriété de Matthew Vaughn. Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le remède des maux de tête<strong>

_INSTITUT DE CHARLES XAVIER, ETAT DE NEW-YORK, USA, 1967._

« Bien Alex ! le félicita Charles. Tu es en net progrès, bravo ! »

Alex lui décocha un sourire satisfait.

« Faudrait surtout remercier Hank. Sans la combi, vous seriez mort. »

Charles se mit à rire tout en attrapant l'extincteur pour éteindre le feu qui était en train de consumer le mannequin d'entraînement.

« Comment va Sean ? » demanda Alex en retirant sa combinaison.

Charles épousseta le mannequin et le remit sur pied.

« Il s'en est remis. Il souffre encore de vilains maux de tête à cause du choc mais…

– Il est dans sa chambre, non ? »

Charles ouvrit la lourde porte en acier qui protégeait le reste du bâtiment des attaques d'Havok et invita ce dernier à passer.

« Raven doit être avec lui mais, il y est oui.

– Je peux aller le voir ?

– Bien sûr. Celui qui ne peut pas y aller, pour l'instant, c'est Erik ! »

Alex grimpa les escaliers en riant.

« C'est compréhensible. À la place de Sean, j'aurais sûrement déjà fait la peau à celui qui m'a jeté du haut du troisième étage.

– Erik pensait qu'il serait capable de s'envoler mais, visiblement, Le Hurleur n'hurle pas assez. »

Charles regarda Alex s'éclipser au premier et écouta un moment ses pas sur le parquet. Une porte grinça et Alex se retrouva dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'institut. Raven n'était pas là. Seul Sean reposait sur le lit, un linge humide sur le front.

« Salut Le Cascadeur ! » s'exclama Alex en sautant à genoux sur le lit.

Sean grogna.

« Summers, dégage !

– Je suis venu voir comment t'allais !

– Oh, eh bien, un type vient de me jeter du haut de trois étages en espérant que je pourrais m'envoler juste avec le son de ma voix sauf que je me suis aplati sur le sol comme une crêpe sur un carrelage de cuisine ! Sinon, ça va. »

Alex soupira, secoua la tête d'exaspération puis posa doucement sa main sur le front de Sean.

« Ne me touche pas, s'il-te-plaît.

– Oh, allez quoi ! Fais pas ta chochotte ! Je vais te ramener une nouvelle compresse, celle-ci est déjà sèche. »

Sean regarda Alex sortir de la chambre et réajusta ses couvertures. L'horloge annonçait qu'il était 22h10 et, bien qu'Erik ait grandement recommandé à tout le monde de se coucher tôt ce soir, Sean ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il retira ses couvertures à la volée et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière, et fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'enchainer ses mouvements un peu trop rapidement et son cerveau n'avait visiblement pas suivi. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et se massa les tempes. L'aspirine ne faisait pas grand effet sur son mal de crâne.

« Eh vieux ! Tu devrais peut-être… »

Alex venait de revenir et ne s'attendait apparemment pas à retrouver son ami assis là, sans t-shirt, et il ne put s'empêcher de constater, qu'à cause de sa chute, de petites plaies et hématomes tuméfiaient le torse de ce dernier.

« Mettre une chemise, » acheva-t-il.

Summers posa la bassine d'eau sur une des tables de chevet qui encadrait le lit et plongea un linge propre dedans.

« Recouche-toi, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas attraper froid sinon.

– Pourquoi tu as autant hésité à nous montrer ton pouvoir la première fois ? »

Surpris de la question, Alex arrêta un instant d'essorer le morceau de tissu et se contenta de fixer les gouttes qui en tombaient et s'écrasaient dans l'eau de la cuvette en faisant de petits « Ploc ». Sean se rendit compte qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet quelque peu tabou alors il jugea préférable d'obéir à Alex et se recoucha par-dessus ses couvertures. Alex tordit une dernière fois la serviette et la plaça sur le front de Sean après avoir préalablement retiré les quelques mèches de cheveux roux qui traînaient là.

« J'ai tué mon père avec ce truc, » avoua alors Alex.

Sean écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience de l'ampleur de sa curiosité insalubre.

« Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je ne voulais pas...

– C'est pas grave, le rassura Alex. Ça fait quatre ans maintenant et… je n'en avais encore jamais parlé. »

Une autre question démangeait Sean mais… la poser maintenant serait vraiment inapproprié. Quoique… n'importe quel moment serait inapproprié alors autant en profiter, même si Sean était certain de la réponse.

« C'était volontaire ? »

Alex explosa de rire sous le regard étonné de l'autre.

« Eh ! protesta Le Hurleur en se redressant sur le lit. Te fous pas de moi ! Je suis sérieux ! »

La compresse glissa de son front et Alex s'en empara pour la reposer sur le bord de la bassine d'eau.

« On se disputait, conta-t-il, ayant recouvré son calme. Je revenais d'une fête avec des amis et il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il m'a sermonné là-dessus et a commencé à insinuer que je n'étais pas normal, que je devais voir quelqu'un pour y remédier.

– Il a eu droit à un petit aperçu de tes pouvoirs ?

– Même pas ! Mon père désapprouvait juste la plupart de mes fréquentations.

– Laisse-moi deviner, il détestait ta petite-amie ? »

Alex retira une poussière imaginaire de son jean et chercha les bons mots à dire.

« Disons que… les filles… c'est pas ce que je préfère. »

Sean garda le silence. Il observa un instant Summers assis sur le bord du lit, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussettes. Il y avait une espèce de tension dans l'air et Sean devait faire quelque chose pour la faire disparaître.

« Bordel, soupira-t-il, c'est vraiment du gâchis… Avec un physique comme le tien, les plus belles nanas de la planète doivent être à tes pieds et… m'imaginer qu'elles repartent toutes penaudes de ne pas avoir ton amour… ça me brise le cœur. Vraiment ! »

Sean avait employé un ton mélodramatique qui arracha un sourire à Alex qui, malgré tout, continua son récit.

« On a failli en venir aux mains mais… j'ai fait un geste brutal de trop et une onde plasmique m'a échappée. Après quoi, il est devenu un tas de cendre sur le sol. Alors je me suis rendu à la police et ai insisté pour qu'ils me gardent en prison bien qu'il n'y avait aucune véritable preuve quant au décès de mon père. »

Sean s'approcha timidement de son ami et posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Eh, le rassura-t-il, c'est du passé tout ça. Maintenant, t'es ici, avec nous. Et t'as la chance d'avoir un mec exceptionnel comme ami !

– Un mec qui se crashe du haut de trois étages, ouais ! »

Ils rirent côté à côte pendant un moment.

« Et qui se fait rembarrer par toutes les filles qu'il tente de draguer, ajouta Sean en soupirant. »

Alex détailla Sean avec intensité, avant de soupirer à son tour.

« C'est vraiment du gâchis… Avec un physique comme le tien, j'en connais plus d'un qui chercherait à t'avoir et… imaginer qu'ils repartent tous penauds sans y parvenir… ça me brise le cœur ! »

Le Hurleur sourit en regardant Alex, lequel ne cillait pas et continuait d'user le visage de Sean de ses regards.

« Et donc… euh… t'as déjà embrassé un garçon ? »

Sean maudit intérieurement sa curiosité. Alex, lui, haussa un sourcil surpris avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire fripon et d'hocher la tête.

« Et… ça fait quoi ? »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sean s'approchait petit-à-petit d'Alex qui maintenait un petit sourire malicieux sur son visage.

« Tout dépend de la personne, » dit Alex.

Son souffle caressa le nez de Sean qui entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa curiosité le poussait à aller un peu plus loin.

« Et… est-ce que je pourrais… »

Sean ne termina pas sa phrase. La distance séparant ses lèvres de celles d'Alex devint inexistante et bientôt leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs joues rougirent et une main timide se posa dans le cou de Summers.

Sean découvrait. Il avait déjà fait ça avec des filles, bien évidemment, mais… là c'était carrément autre chose.

Le Hurleur fronça les sourcils en sentant la langue d'Alex prendre le dessus et forcer la barrière de ses dents. Il grogna et retira sa main puis, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, mordit férocement la langue de son partenaire.

Alex rétracta sa tentatrice et gémit en se séparant de Sean.

« Espèce de sadique ! bougonna-t-il. Je saigne ! »

Sean se lécha les lèvres sans quitter des yeux celles d'Alex. Il avait, comme on dirait de nos jours, « kiffé sa race » et n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Il se mit à quatre pattes et attendit qu'Alex croise son regard et lui donne le feu vert pour lui sauter dessus. Mais, Alex se leva du lit et rejoignis la porte.

« Je reviens, » dit-il avant de sortir.

Sean attendit. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se demandait si Alex reviendrait un jour. Il se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête qui avait momentanément disparu revint soudainement en force. Il chopa la compresse et se la colla sur le front. Il sembla s'endormir lorsque la porte se rouvrit.

« Désolé, s'excusa Alex, je suis allé dans la salle de bains et… Erik m'a intimer de rejoindre ma chambre. Donc, je suis là en tant que clandestin. T'as encore mal à la tête ?

– Ouais, ça passe pas. »

Summers s'assit à ses côtés.

« Alors, c'était comment ? demanda-t-il.

– De quoi ?

– Embrasser un garçon.

– Oh… eh bien, pas désagréable. »

Sean se débarrassa de nouveau de la compresse et passa son bras autour de la nuque d'Alex qui, tourna la tête et fut ardemment couché sur le dos, Sean à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Hank m'a parlé d'endorphine tout à l'heure. Un remède miracle produit par le cerveau qui agit comme de la morphine sur l'organisme…

– Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça explique ?

– Il faut être soumis à une grosse excitation. »

Alex contempla son ami avec stupeur.

« Tu veux qu'on… »

Le Hurleur déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Alex.

« Ouais, j'en ai vraiment envie… ajouta-t-il.

– Mais tu… tu n'as jamais… »

Sean se dégagea de son ami, s'assis en tailleur à la tête du lit et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, boudeur.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse, dis-le simplement.

– Non c'est pas ça, mais… ça ne te révulse pas l'idée que je te touche ? »

Sean ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Non… »

Alex sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Je suppose que l'occasion ne se représentera pas. Alors… »

Pour terminer sa phrase, il souleva le menton du rouquin d'une main délicate, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit le sourire assouvi de Sean qui s'empressa d'enlacer sa nuque et d'agripper ses cheveux blonds.

Puis, la température augmenta. Leurs langues respectives tentaient de se faire une place dans la cavité buccale de l'autre. Tantôt, la bouche de Sean était prise d'assaut, tantôt celle d'Alex. Leurs lèvres humides brisaient le silence de la pièce en faisant résonner de petits bruits mouillés qui ne faisaient qu'exciter encore plus nos deux héros. Alex fut le premier à laisser échapper un geignement. Sean avait laissé ses cheveux pour sa colonne vertébrale et faisait glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond. Sa peau était lisse et chaude et incroyablement alléchante. Alex attira la nuque du Hurleur un peu plus vers lui afin de sentir la chaleur qui s'émanait de son corps. Le torse nu de Sean se colla à celui d'Alex, encore recouvert d'un t-shirt, et leurs entrejambes se frôlèrent généreusement alors que le rouquin encerclait la taille de Summers de ses jambes. Sean fut celui qui ressentit au mieux ce contact puisqu'il portait un pantalon de jogging et non un jean dont le tissu épais condamnait la sensation exquise qu'éprouvait le rouquin à cet instant.

« Wouah, laissa-t-il échapper en se séparant des lèvres d'Alex.

– Quoi ? s'enquit celui-ci.

– Je crois bien que… »

Il se frotta contre Alex qui serra les dents pour retenir son excitation. Sean lui adressa un sourire coquin et recommença. Cette fois, Alex ne retint pas son gémissement.

« Je crois bien que, reprit Sean, mon mal de tête est passé. »

Alex embrassa rapidement Sean sur les lèvres, qui le détaillait d'un regard gourmand alors que le blond retirait son t-shirt. Le Hurleur approcha des mains hésitantes vers le torse de son ami. Qu'était-il censé toucher ? Qu'était-il censé caresser puisqu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une poitrine généreuse de femme ? Il dessina alors le pourtour de ses pectoraux avec son index tout en regardant avec fascination les deux petits bouts de chair rose qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son chemin vers les abdominaux dessinés d'Alex. Ce dernier, lassé d'être chéri avec autant de retenue, renversa Sean sur le dos et le chevaucha en souriant.

« Il va me falloir un peu plus que ça… »

Le cœur de Sean battait déjà à tout rompre mais alors là… Ses joues se tintèrent violemment alors que sa tête s'enfonçait dans les oreillers et que sa respiration bruyante brouillait l'atmosphère. Alex tenta une approche en nichant son nez dans sa nuque, mais Sean poussa une longue plainte.

« Merde, gémit-il. Descends ! »

Alex se redressa, sans pourtant se défaire de la taille de Sean, et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Descends, j'te dis ! »

Alex s'empourpra, honteux d'avoir, apparemment, commis une faute. Il s'apprêtait à ramasser son t-shirt par terre et quitter la chambre sans un bruit mais Sean la rattrapa aussitôt.

« Attends !

– Je suis désolé, répondit l'autre, je voulais pas te…

– T'es débile ou quoi ? Tu vas partir après m'avoir mis dans cet état ? »

Alex baissa les yeux et distingua avec surprise la bosse qui déformait le jogging de Sean.

« Il m'a juste semblé entendre quelque chose… (Il colla l'oreille contre la porte.) Mais j'ai halluciné je crois. »

Et il s'empara des lèvres de Havok, une fois de plus. Lequel s'empressa de lâcher ses petites affaires et de conduire Sean jusqu'au lit.

« Laisse moi soulager ça, » susurra Alex en renversant Sean sur le dos.

Le Hurleur ricana contre l'oreille de l'autre.

« Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi aussi… »

Après quoi, le rouquin s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture d'Alex. Défaite, celle-ci s'empressa de rejoindre la moquette suivie du jean qu'elle enserrait précédemment.

Sean déglutit en sentant contre lui l'érection d'Alex qui ne cessait de lui faire des papouilles dans le cou (Alex hein, pas son érection.). En sentant ses dents lui caresser la peau, Sean se raidit.

« A… Alex, si tu pouvais éviter de laisser des marques… J'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'on a…

– _Je crois bien que c'est trop tard pour ça…_ » fit savoir une voix sortie d'on ne sait où.

Sean et Alex se regardèrent, horrifiés.

« T'as entendu ? » demanda Sean.

Alex hocha la tête. Ils fouillèrent alors la pièce du regard. Personne n'était là, à part eux.

« _Je n'en dirais pas un mot à Erik, promis._

– Professeur, devina Alex. Sortez de ma tête, s'il vous plaît. »

Alex fronça les sourcils et Sean se frotta les cheveux comme pour tenter de chasser la voix de Charles qui résonnait dans leur tête.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers ! » s'écria Sean en regardant le plafond.

– _Je ne fais que vérifier si vous respectez le couvre-feu ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est en guerre les gars et très bientôt on va aller combattre de super-vilains qui ne feront très certainement qu'une bouchée de vous. Alors, du repos s'impose. Croyez-moi._ »

« Maudit soit Shaw et ses acolytes, » chuchota Alex.

Il lança un regard lubrique à Sean qui lui répondit par un sourire ravi et se dépêcha d'attraper la nuque du blondinet pour pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser.

**FIN**


End file.
